One true love
by Rose Del Rey
Summary: Lilith is one of the original witches. She is evil, but maybe only hope for Mystic Falls gang and other side. Will she wanted revenge for what they done to her or will she help them and save her long lost true love? Set after 5x21.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is just idea I had. I will continue probably. Feel free to correct my bad english. And I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

He walked in the motel. It was really cheap motel. He did not except this from _her._ She was _lady _and she was a bitch at the same time, but she could do the job and she will keep promise, he know that.

He entered the room. The room was nice and bright. He looked at the bed. There was she with one guy. She was naked and she looked beautiful. He knew that she is awake.

-Hi Damon. Like what you see?- she said and she looked him with her black eyes.

-Why am I don't surprise?

-Carly? What the hell? Who is this guy- asked guy next to her.

-You know, I liked you better when you were quiet- she said to him. –Want breakfast?

-No, I am not hungry- guy said.

-I did not ask you- she said, and she grabbed knife.

She loved to play with her victims. But this morning she wasn't in the mood. She cut his neck and she started to drink.

-Want some?- she asked Damon. –I will not tell anyone I promise.

Damon looked at the guy. He was alive but he couldn't scream. Damon was next to her now. He wanted to drink, he really wanted that, but he couldn't. What would Elena think? He knew that she will kill this guy. Damon just push her. She can't kill him.

-You will forget everything. Last night you had too much drinks. You couldn't drive. Some pretty black haired girl Carly offered you a drive to the nearest motel, and she left. You woke up alone- Damon compelled him.

-I woke up alone- guy repeated.

-Now go- Damon said.

He looked at her. He couldn't believe. She really wanted to kill that guy.

-If I don't know you better, I will think that you are turned all off- he said to her.

-Oh, but you know that is impossible. I am one of the original witches along with Silas, Qetsiyah and Esther. I am not vampire but I need blood, just like Silas needs blood. Esther and I are younger, but we had maybe more power then Silas and Qetsiyah.

-Just shut up. You really have to remind me every time I see you- Damon said annoyed. –And Carly? I don't really like that name, Lilith- he said to her. She didn't love her name much.

-What you want actually? Last time I check, we weren't best friends. You all tried to kill me- she said.

She wanted to yell, but she didn't want to lose control. She hated them, but not because they wanted to kill her. She just looked at her night stand and saw one pendant. That pendant was beautiful and it looked like butterfly. That pendant remind her on her love, her true love.

-I will be direct. I want your help Lilith- he said carefully.

He looked her. Why should she help him? They wanted her death, but again she is very much alive. She just smiled.

-What exactly do you want from me?- she asked.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know so she can ruin everything. She wanted revenge.

-We want to save the other side, but we don't know how- he said. –Please Lilith, you know that I don't like to beg, but my brother is over there. Bonnie found some spell, but she will die as well, and Elena will be in mess again.

Other side? If other side is falling apart that means... No, no. That can't happen.

-She found some spell? You know that she must die? Even if that spell works she will die.

-Come on Lilith. Use your magic. Fix it.- Damon said. He except too much from her.

-I can't fix it Damon- Lilith said. Damon looked at her. He was sad and he wanted to kill somebody. She then continued. –But I can replace the anchor. I must find someone strong enough who can be anchor. Someone very powerful- she said.

-You mean, you want to become anchor? But then you will not have powers.

-Oh please. You mean that death can stop my powers? You are dumb then.

He looked her. Why would she want to do that? Why would she wanted to become anchor and feels death?

-But how will you bring back my brother then?

-Easy. Just don't worry. I will bring back your brother I promise.

-Okay, the we have a deal.

**I know. It's short, but this is just chapter 1. And I don't really know if I will make a love triangle or not. And I don't know who will be with who. I will put some Klaroline, that's for sure. Anyway, review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I don't know what to say except I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

-Come on Damon! We must go if we want to save other side!- Lilith shouted.

He looked her. Why she care so much about other side? He didn't want to ask questions.

-What?- she asked.

-Nothing, nothing- he tried to hide smile.

Maybe she finally want to do something to help them. Or she have her own plan. She will help him to bring back Stefan, but what will she want after that?

-Whatever. Let's go- she said.

She looked him. He trusted her. He really trusted her. Will he be very mad at her when he discovers what she want to do? Wait, why she care? She is her own person. She said that she will bring Stefan, but nothing more then that. She will not be friend with them after this.

-Ok. Just one little thing that I didn't say to you- Damon said.

-Really? Just one thing?

-Yes. You see, you are my secret weapon and my secret plan.

Secret plan? Lilith was suprised little, but didn't want to say that. Their problem then.

-So, no one knows what you are doing right now? Interesting.

She wanted to laugh. Of course that no one wanted her. They all had their pride. Damon was the best person there, after Matt of course. She just wondered what Damon said to Elena. Something really stupid, she was sure.

-Yes. So anyway, I am driving- he said and then use his vampire speed to go to his car.

-Dammit. I wanted to drive- she said quiet. She just loved cars.

When they were in Damon cars, everything was quiet. Damon didn't know what to say to her. And then, he remembered something. No one was born evil.

-What is your story Lilith?- Damon asked her.

She looked him confused. Why would he wanted to know?

-My story? No one ever asked me that question- she admitted.

She lived a thousand years and yet nobody wanted to know. For thousand years just twice she find real friend and just one love. Love was really rare.

-Yes, well I want to know.

-Well, I will not tell you. I don't have any story to tell- she lied.

She had story and Damon realized that. Very sad one, but she didn't wanted to tell him.

-Oh, we both know that you are lying now. No one was born evil.

-You think I am evil? That is so sweet from you to say- his words didn't hurt her.

She was evil. She knew that. But was she really was evil forever? No, he was right when he said that.

-I was in love once- she started. He looked her.

-Once? For thousand years you found love just once?- he asked her.

-Just shut up. You see, I meet one boy, human boy. He was everything that I wanted. He was kind, sweet, just like me back then. He knew about my powers and he really liked that. His mother didn't liked me. She tried to kill me once, but he saved me from his own mother. I found out later, that she was killed by one of her sons. Bitch deserved that. I was madly in love and then one they he was just gone.

-Gone? Gone like dead or...?

-No, he just disappeared one day.

-So your story ended like that?

-No. I found him and that's all you need to know. I don't want to talk about that with you.

-Thank you for sharing that with me. I promise that I will not tell anybody.

-You better not or I will kill you, understand?- she looked him. He changed. He was sad too, but he had hope somehow.

She was serious when she said that, but actually she believed him.

-Damon! Where the hell were you been?- Elena screamed when she looked him.

Lilith did not walk in mansion with him. Like he said, she was his secret plan and suprise. She wondered what would they say when they see her.

-Relax Elena. I just go to find someone who can help us- he said. They all looked him

-Who did you find, Damon?- Bonnie said slowly.

-Me- Lilith said and all eyes was on her.

She loved attention. Bonnie was really confused just like Caroline, Jeremy and Matt.

-Who is this?- said one blonde girl.

-Just one of the greatest evil, Liv- Jeremy said. Lilith just smiled.

-How can she help us?- asked Liv.

They looked at Lilith again. They didn't know how will she help them. They looked at Damon too. He actually didn't know her plan, but he somehow believed her. He was desperete too.

-First, I wanted to thank Damon who invited me here and second, I want to be anchor- she said simply.

-Other side is falling apart. You will die. How can that help us?- Liv asked again.

-Oh, I forgot to say my name. I am Lilith Williams.

When she said her name, Liv watched her shocked. Lilith Williams was popular name between witches. She was powerful and evil, but some spirits remembered her from days when she was young and kind. Life changed her.

-Well, back on the bussines- Lilith said. –Now Liv, you know what will happen if I become an anchor.

-Yes, but how will you do that? You have to bring back powerful creature so you can keep a balance.

-Smart girl.

-Wait, what supernatural creature? –Damon asked.

-Well, I must bring back creature powerful as me from the other side, and that creature doesn't have to be a witch, to make a balance. You see, when original witch is an anchor she can bring any supernatural creature back.

-Who do you want to bring back?- Bonnie asked carefully.

-You tell me. I think you all know who we must bring back.

They didn't understand first. They really was dumb sometimes. She did not want to tell them.

-Are you serious? If we bring him back, he will want revenge- Jeremy said at the end.

-Whait, you mean Kol? No, no- Elena just said.

Lilith didn't know what to say to her, so she just looked at Damon.

-Do you want your brother back? They all are there. Stefan, Alaric, even Bonnie.

-Enzo is there too- Damon said and then he looked Elena. –We must bring them back.

-Fine, you are right, but Lilith, promise that you will do anything to keep Jeremy safe. I know that you don't know Kol, but he is evil too- Elena said.

Lilith wanted to yell at Elena. Elena didn't know Kol. Nobody knew him. Lilith just looked once again Damon, and Lilith was sad. Elena and Damon was perfect for each other. Lilith didn't wanted to admit, but Elena was kind and protective.

-I promise, Elena, I will keep you all safe.

**Well, if you read just review please. Again, feel free to corect my english.**


End file.
